The Book of Monsters
''Introduction: 3f8bfb55fff765e82f5b0ee5479fee03.jpg|" Alas - The Book of Monsters " Here begins the book of Nature; a cruel and gruesome nature. They once existed in nightmares or beneath our beds secluded in closeted shadows. Feeding off our illusions of fear - with sharpened claws, razor teeth, flared nostrils and absurd appetites. Here lies the dawn of a new today. Our old world is gone and in it’s ashes alas a new one. Within our food chain men no longer reside at its peak. They’ve been overrun by what we call - “Monsters.” Beings of different sizes and shapes not confined to the simplicities of energy or even matter. Simply molded by the deity of darkness bred to rule our lands, The Sky is no longer our allies and the sea and land has no doubtedly abandoned us. But in their absence a new savior stands among us - all hail the creators of steel and silver. Our true awakening in this all too glorified abyss. Silver blades and steel elements carved into the bodies of beast. A bit like light along the darkest ends of the moon - alas a song, a consulting melody to guide these blades. Alas ! Warlocks - men of Ashen hair and vibrant windows to the soul. Listen as poets sing their names with honors and stories immortalizing their reign among the masses. Securing the innocence of men and women alike preserving what little of humanity that still exist within the new. Sadly the ideas of monsters and today still exist and they continue to plague or honor with their cruelty. All the same they are - Trolls, Gnomes, Dragons and Wolfbloods. Disease to men and sickening curses sent by tired deities. But in yer hand resides - the books of book. In your hand lays the Book of Monsters and only with this book you shall plunger into the darkness a new light. A world where no such necessities exist and the only true superior force in nature that resides is man and only man. ' - A '' - B'' ''- Batblood'' There are many tales for the creatures whom all dwell in the night. Some of these tales are based on fiction, while some are based around fact. You may know them as shtriga ,vrykolakas, strigoi. But the most common terms for these bloodsuckers, is the notoriously known 'Vampire'. But even that is a falsified name in terms of its origin. The true term fro these creatures are Batbloods. Creatures whom, just like there wolf counterpart the Wolfblood's, power comes truly from the moon and the night itself. However these creatures are more batlike in appearance and power. But unlike the Wolfbloods and other beastblood races, they have ascended levels of power that are far beyond other beastblood races. There have only been small accounts of these creatures that have come to America/The Skylands. They were mostly known in their european areas. But to go into the story of the batbloods, one must go farther back in time. ( For more Info click here..) - Blattaria' ''' terra_formars_by_allanravel-d7eqw4c.jpg '' '' Terra_Formars_Mars_File_Pinup_B.jpg Terraformar_Key_Visual.jpg '' Blattaria are evolved humanoid cockroaches who prey on the Skylands. They possess immense strength and endurance and a normal human is no match for them. They also appear to be somewhat intelligent and have a natural hate for humans. They’re about human-sized martian cockroaches with humanoid bodies, bearing a physical resemblance to Homo Erectus.They are animistic, adaptable, and bent on survival, descendants of cockroaches and seem to bear a sort of instinctive hatred for humanity. They also appear to be somewhat intelligent. There are many types, their exact behavior varying, but they usually keep an emotionless expression on their faces. They don't appear to have much of a society, but the Evolved Archroids do display a degree of leadership, rallying their brothers into a capable fighting force. many Blattaria still posses Circe and antenna from the original cockroaches. Under their carapace on their back, they have wings, which grants them the ability to fly. The Blattaria’s use oxygen from vents all over their body. They can burn amylase polysaccharides for a massive burst of energy. Like humans, the oxygen they need for basic life functions is absorbed through their lungs. Their central nervous system is unchanged, and the body is controlled by the Subesophageal Ganglion located in the chest, rather than the head. Due to this, a Archroid can still move even after being decapitated, as long as the Subesophagael Ganglion is intact and there is an open passage to the lungs. *Signs of a Blarraria' They usually attempt to take the form of a man. But, do not allow that too fool you. Their wording is poor and sounds very broken, therefore - they try their best to do as very little talking. However, luckily - that is not the only thing that rules them out. They're eyes are also very absent, thier pupils are almost always dilated and seem to move freely on their own without coordination. As, well as their necks that seems to constantly twitch. If you spot a human who seems to carry these traits. Be sure to appraoch one with ease because Blattaria's are very powerful monsters. Able to snap an elephants neck with their bare hands. They're also 6 foot and massively built. *Weakness'' The best way to fight one is to avoid them at all cost. However, if push comes to shove - and you’re provoked. Than its always best you aim for their insides - the insides are more accessible to being broken than the outside such as the back of the forearms, the lacta dorsae , the trapezoid ,the back are heavily guarded. Therefore, when attacking go for the ribs, chest, groin they're not as heavily padded. Always at all times make an attempt at avoiding any attacks, such as punches and kicks or headbutts ! to make things easier. They’re very weak to acid oil so try your best to carry them around and coat your blade with one they’ll be taken out much easier and faster only if you target those crucial points.'' '' *''Immunity ' They're brutes. Therefore , they rely heavily on tanking with raw strength or power. Any elemental attacks will not work on them. A mereman cannot endure in a hand to hand with one or else they'll surely die. They are capable of emotions which makes them even more powerful, they like to travel in herds so just because you see one by always assume the worst ! good luck, Warlock. ''- C'' ''- D'' ''- E'' ''- F'' Foxblood ' ''' 5adbe9c4ed3654b71729d56572dc788cd8e421a67a92e163f96403a6623cba2f.jpg '' '' During the 3rd Attempt that Dark Luthor made against the Wolf-Kingdom. Another entity had been created in his long days of studying. A creature that hadn't been as brutish as his Raions. Or Deadily as his Batbloods. But this time... a creature that had been built upon cunning intellect alone. The Foxbloods. Kitsune's had been at large during the era's in which the First ones still inhabitated earth. And a few still romaed the earth, just like other small scragglers of the Oni class that were banished and left here to die. He'd killed a powerful Kitsune from the regions that later on be called Japan. Using a powerful Necromancy spell, he'd ressurect the dead Kitsune and use its body to create pups, but he'd altered there DNA with Man. When the Creatures were born they showed early signs of intellect and were extremly fast. Soon enough he'd built an Army of the creatures, sicking them out on the Wolfblood populace. But Cunning intellect would only get them so far as the Wolfblood race defeated them in Combat. And to add insult to injury... they'd turn the creatures against Dark Luthor so nearing the end of the war, they chose to fight with the Wolfbloods. ( With a bit of persuasion from the Wolf Prophet of course ) Unlike the other Beastblood races however, they are the most attuned with there chi. And by far the most dangerous in terms of combat ONLY when they implement in chi-usage. They even have been known to have the abilites to use Dragoon level of Chi-techniques, and The Dragoons form Dragon Kang are almost rivaled by none in this department. - G'' ''Griffons'' '' Griffon_by_boscopenciller-d3glqbj.jpg '' The griffin is a legendary creature with the body, tail, andback legs of a lion; the head and wings of an eagle; and an eagle's talons as its front feet. Because the lion was traditionally considered the king of the beasts and the eagle the king of birds, the griffin was thought to be an especially powerful and majestic creature. The griffin was also thought of as king of all creatures. Griffins are known for guarding treasure and priceless possessions. Adrienne Mayor, a classical folklorist, proposes that the griffin was an ancient misconception derived from the fossilized remains of the Protoceratops found in gold mines in the Altai mountains of Scythia, in present day southeastern Kazakhstan, or in Mongolia. In antiquity it was a symbol of divine power and a guardian of the divine. They are known rarely breed with horses to make hippogriff ''- H'' ''- I'' ''- J'' ''- K'' - Killians' ' bfa630a51daba1d79e1ea4fb94da3809.jpg dark_elf_warrior___concept_3_by_arsinoes_550_778.jpg ' After the Evolution in the Dark Zone, the Killian race are highly based on the faery, a being that is either nature spirit, pagan god, angel aligned with neither Heaven or Hell, or something completely else. The way this power manifests varies greatly, but among the possibilities are pointed ears, unusual coloring (hair, skin and/or eyes), animalistic features (horns, animal ears or eyes, tail, antennae, etc). Others change their size, manifest sigils over their body, ethereal glow or no changes at all: faeries are among the most variable known beings. In moral scale users can be good or evil, but are most commonly neutral. ( To Learn more click here.. ) '- L ''- M'' ''- N'' ''- Navajo Skinwalkers'' Navajo skinwalker legend, these evil witches are typically seen in the form of a coyote, owl, fox, wolf or crow – although they do have the ability to turn into any animal they choose. Because it is believed that skinwalkers wear the skins of the animals they transform into, it is considered taboo to wear the pelt of any animal. In fact, the Navajo are only known to wear two hides, sheepskin and buckskin, both of which are only used for ceremonial purposes. Those who have talked of their encounters with these evil beings describe a number of ways in which a skinwalker will try to inflict harm. Some describe hearing knocks on the window or banging on the walls. Others have spotted an animal-like figure peering in through a window. According to Navajo skinwalker legend, they are seldom caught. Those who do track a skinwalker and learn of their true identity must pronounce the name of the evil one in full. Once this happens, the skinwalker will get sick or die for the wrongs they have inflicted against others. ( For more Info click here.. ) - O' '- Oni Oni's are a kind of yōkai from Japanese folklore, variously translated as demons, devils, ogres, or trolls. They are popular characters in Japanese art, literature and theatre. Depictions of oni vary widely but usually portray them as hideous, gigantic ogre-like creatures with sharp claws, wild hair, and two long horns growing from their heads. They are humanoid for the most part, but occasionally, they are shown with unnatural features such as odd numbers of eyes or extra fingers and toes.Their skin may be any number of colors, but red and blue are particularly common. They are often depicted wearing tiger-skin loincloths and carrying iron clubs called kanabō (金棒?). This image leads to the expression "oni with an iron club" (鬼に金棒 oni-ni-kanabō?), that is, to be invincible or undefeatable. It can also be used in the sense of "strong beyond strong", or having one's natural quality enhanced or supplemented by the use of some tool. In addition to this, it can mean to go overboard, or be unnecessarily strong or powerful. They are mostly persuade by Oni Hunters, but A warlock may or may not come across them in his travels. They are apart of The First Ones in the race caterogry making them exteremly powerful. '''Weaknesses: '''The Angry Bloom will break down there spirtual form. Most Oni's dont have physical forms on earth but this will work for the spirtual forms and the physical ones. - Onihourda His ancestor Kiken Tasanagi and the rest of the Tasanagi family were a band of alchemist obsessed with the tie between human's and Oni/Demons. His obsession grew into him later on experimenting on his own. Creating a gene that allowed his people to always attract the Oni. Inviting them to live inside of them as a vessel. Once the oni did come into contact within the human then the Onihoruda gene would kick in. Giving the human body the chance to fight back and ultimately capture the oni. The gene would throw the Humans mind into a subconscious state, which would give the human the chance to go toe to toe with the Oni in terms of control for the human body. Though because they were within said human's mind, the human would have all control and power there. Giving the human the upperhand throughout the mental battle. Though when the other citizens of the planet fumei ( The shinto realm )heard of these sick experiments, the Tasanagi's were executed. The Majority of them were murdered. While Kiken had been thrown into a void, this void being the realm of Dark hadou, a prison that was said to be even more twisted then even the darkest depths of hell, doomed to never escape. The Tasanagi's that did survive made a gate into the Human realm on earth. Where they resided for the rest of their lives, away from the wrath of the god's and away from there disturbed past of alchemy. But due to Kiken's actions, all Tasanagi's from that point will forever have the curse of the Onihoruda gene, and will forever be in constant battles with there inner demons. In order to have an Onihoruda you must have Dark Hadou the gene is accessible to everyone if they have it. After the first few Tasanagi's died in the human realm. The gene multiplied like an Arial virus all throughout the world. There is a differnce between an ''ONI'' And an 'Onihourda ' An Oni is the demon, while an Onihourda is the human who can hold the demon and harness its power for itself. ''Weaknesses: Same as the Oni's. Angrybloom will almost always do the trick. ''-''' P ''- Q '- R ''- S'' ''- T'' ''- U'' ''- V'' ''- Vaewolves'' '' 11b16aeb1328c8b7515eb2e10cca1603.jpg 843558-hellsing____the_captain_by_ultimategemini82.jpg 4769941-the_captain-wolf_hybrid_form.jpg 5030993-5521831710-tumbl.gif '' Vaewolves are the creation of a Demon known as ' Dracul Vamperic' whom broke from the depths of hell and ventured upon earths plains for thousands of years. Upon his stay on earth he found a wolfblood by the name of luciana in whom he courted and then had children with based simply off the sheer lust between the two. However Dracul was drug back into hell soon by a group of warlocks and priests. But not before he left a great majority of his offspring on earth with her. However they were all eradicated from exsitance by leagues of Warlocks as the generations passed by them. Until recently. ( For more Info read here.. ) ''- w'' ''- Wolfblood'' __gallon_vampire_game_drawn_by_t_dattari__868ee79165b5cc6eca45b220934b96ff.jpg __gallon_vampire_game_drawn_by_maskedriderkc__78b172606658882e7f48eebe6f98042d.jpg __aulbath_and_gallon_vampire_game_drawn_by_carlos_villa__8f6bf9383a78d76400509d825695db56.jpg Though the most common werebeast is a werewolf, werebeasts can be virtually any animal. This all starts...with the father of the wolves, of Lycanthropy. And soon after his children. Onigami Okami was his name. He has paved many a things within the history of man and is still continuing to do so. Onigami Okami was crafted by many supernatural things, mostly based around the wolf and so out of his fathers image. He had respect for wolves and molded his first son out of the beloved animal. However Okami's children are the true creators of the wolf blood. Fenrir, Lyacon, Kurama, and Kuro. Each son had families or offspring that ventured through the worlds as demi gods until there lines had died down with evolution. However... the wolves blood continued to live due to it's ancient godly traces. The Wolf blood within the veins of the descendants of the four son's traced something that is known as ' The Gift 'Wolf fanatics gave it this name. Those born with the wolf blood are the most pure out of there race. The Strongest as well. They are wise and almost nature loving. ''- X'' ''- Y'' ''- Z''''' Category:Information Category:Warlock